From The Ashes
by A Sensible Man
Summary: As they say, you can't truly kill evil. From the burning ruble of Fazbear's Fright emerges an old enemy. One who finds himself in a new place full of new opportunities. Rated M for cussing and violence
**A/N: It's come down to this, I'm writing FNAF fanfiction. Honestly had never once crossed my mind. It was only a few days ago when I told myself "You know what, let's write a Springtrap POV fic." After some thinking and writing this was born. I plan on making this a semi long story, however, I'll probably end up making it in the form of prequels. Anyway, I'm fairly new in this whole writing game so constructive criticism is highly valued. Without further ado, sit back and enjoy the mental instability of a mummified child killer.**

* * *

Six days, six **long** fucking days. It should have been simple, I play with the guard, twist his sanity, make him question the world and everything he holds dear, and when he finally looses all hope, kill him. I've had it all played out too, I was going to barge in and skin him like an orange. So specific, yet so undoubtedly entertaining. I've had long enough to plan it. Several years, I think... it has to be, my corpse can attest to that. Damn, it's hard to live with the fact the your body more closely resembles beef jerky than human flesh. Let alone being trapped in a mechanical fucking fur suit. Everyday, I curse my former self for hiding in a shitty deathtrap. What did he, no I, wait, DAMMIT! Damn this curse, or whatever the hell keeps me in here.

Okay enough about that, let's take some time to address the elephant, or in my case, the bloodied bunny robot in the room. I've killed people, most notably children. Here is my response to that... Come on, act more enthused, it's not everyday you get to hear the opinion of an undead murder, especially his past crimes. Ready... here it goes,

Boo fucking hoo.

Ha, that never gets old, even though I've never said that. But anyway, why should you care. They weren't your kids, your not related, you've never even met them. People die daily, what I did was add a small drop of water to the sea to deaths. I had my reasons, and if I could go back and do it all over again I would, no regrets. You can tell me it's a game of morals, that's it's wrong under all circumstances to reap the lives of children... Boo _fucking_ hoo! Like I said I have reasons. Maybe I'll tell you them, but that's for another time. Hey, we can't always get what we want, if we did, I wouldn't be stuck in this springtrap and some unfortunate parents wouldn't have to scoop their child out of a bear suit. What, too soon? I don't think so. In fact I think it's over due... right? Awwww shit, I was finally staring to memorize the current year, looks like we're back at square one. Really makes you think what square I used to be on. Why do we even use squares? Why not triangles or Goddammed trapezoids. Wow,wow,wow, hold on...

MOTHERFUCKER!

Damn this suit, keeping me alive just so i can feel my corpse rot! Damn the phantoms, making sure my remaining eternity on earth just that much more unbearable, damn whoever the hell brought me hear! But most of all, oh most of all, curse that dips hit security guard. He's kept me from my sport for too long! Tempting me with the sweet taste of bloodshed only to keep me away night after night. It's been far too long since the blood rush of murder has flown through my veins. I can hardly remember that feeling of pure ecstasy as I butchered those children. Yes, those were the days. The days I can hardly fucking remember!

That's it, I won't let this bullshit go on any further.

He's still in the office, his fear gives him away. There's about ten minutes till his shifts over. That gives me time for one final attempt to take his life, and I know just the way to do it. What I'm about to do will finally rid the world of this damned night guard, these cursed phantoms, and my own suffering soul. The janitors should've really watched wear they leave their chemicals, wouldn't want to start a fire now, would we.


End file.
